Wolves of the Sea
|year=2008 |semiplace=6th |semipoints=86 |position=12th |points=83 |previous=Questa notte |next=Probka }} Wolves of the Sea was the Latvian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2008 in Belgrade performed by the group Pirates of the Sea. The song, like the band, is also pirate-themed with the perspective of a pirate crew that will "steal the show" and "conquer it all". It qualified from the second semifinal in 6th place. In the final, it was performed 10th following Belarus and preceding Croatia. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 83 points. Lyrics With a hi hi ho and a hi hi hey We’re hoisting the flag to be free We will steal the show, Jolly Rogers go We are wolves of the sea Don’t try to run, it’s all set and done There’s a treasure in sight We are robbing you blind I hope you don’t mind We are taking it all tonight Just walk away, we will conquer it all Pirates will stand and the loser will fall With a hi hi ho and a hi hi hey We’re bound to be close to the sea Our captain will stand on the bridge and sing: Pirates are all we can be With a hi hi ho and a hi hi hey We’re hoisting the flag to be free We will steal the show, Jolly Rogers go We are wolves of the sea Down to the core, we’re coming for more With a sword close at hand We are scary and bold, a chest full of gold We get sealegs when sighting land The hook of our captain is looking at you There’s no Peter Pan, so what can you do? With a hi hi ho and a hi hi hey We’re bound to be close to the sea Our captain will stand on the bridge and sing: Pirates are all we can be With a hi hi ho and a hi hi hey We’re hoisting the flag to be free We will steal the show, Jolly Rogers go We are wolves of the sea If you cry out to storm We pirates will stand tall A skull and crossbone flag is closing in To see you fall (Hum, hi ho, hi hum, hi hey) (Hum, hi ho, hi hey) (Hum, hi ho, hi hum, hi hey) With a hi hi ho and a hi hi hey We’re hoisting the flag to be free We will steal the show, Jolly Rogers go We are wolves of the sea With a hi hi ho and a hi hi hey We’re bound to be close to the sea Our captain will stand on the bridge and sing: Pirates are all we can be With a hi hi ho and a hi hi hey We’re hoisting the flag to be free We will steal the show, Jolly Rogers go We are wolves of the sea We are wolves of the sea Videos Category:Latvia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2008 Category:21st Century Eurovision